I am Morgane le Fey
by snazy piranha
Summary: Of all the catastrophes of the world, the downfall of Camelot is the one we all remember. One person was responsible. Me. Morgane le Fey. Listen now to my story, not as The Hated One or the Fey, but as Morgane. Just Morgane. CHAP 6 is up!
1. Prologue

I am Morgane le Fey  
  
Prologue  
  
Seas of water, seas of time. Both isolate the once great Camelot, a realm that was once filled with magic and power. But not now. No, now Camelot is gone. Camelot, once ruled by the pitiful Arthur, is only a handful of dust taken away by the breath of the wind of time. One person was responsible for all this chaos. That person was me.  
  
I have many names. The Temptress, Lady of Chaos, Downfall of Camelot and Morgane the Wicked.Though you know me best by Morgane le Fey, Morgane the Fate. I challenged my fate, twisted it, molded it, shaped it into a crown of glory. But I cannot counter time. No, that was beyond even me. I tried to turn the books of time and the strings of destiny around, and see where it led me. Now, I am hated, but no one knows my story. The great story of Fate. So, I beg you now, listen to my story not as a judge, not as a royal, not as an enemy, but as a friend. Listen to this now, the story of me, Morgane. Not Morgane le Fey, or the Hated One, simply as Morgane.  
  
Just Morgane. 


	2. A little girl not quite like the rest

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks to my reviewers, I didn't expect so many! Thank you especially 'Me Acorn and Sometimes Bananas', your review really pushed me to write this instead of letting it sit unfinished on my computer! So, everyone, please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The main characters and such things like Avalon belong to the author of 'The Mists of Avalon', and I also got some ideas from the movie 'Merlin', and the book by Nancy Brimmer. But Morgane's feelings, her point of views, and quite a bit of the plot belong to me.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Once upon a time of joy...  
  
The Duke of Cornwall and his wife, the Lady Igraine, were a happy couple living in Britain and favored by the King. They had all they had ever hoped for. The Duke was rich, successful, and almost as powerful as the King himself was. Igraine, the most beautiful woman in Britain was happy, she loved her husband and her home.  
  
One stormy night, the stars gave them the most precious gift they had ever wished for. A little girl named Morgane. Me. I had a happy childhood, I was given all that I could ever want, and I loved my nanny, an old peddler woman named Beth. My unmarried aunt Morgause lived with us, and I spend most my days with her and Beth. I ran around the meadows surrounding our manor, learning names of plants with the help of Nanny Beth, and returned home panting into mother's velvet lap. When I turned two, my mother Igraine gave birth to another daughter, Anna. Even though she had not given my father the son he wanted, he still loved her very much. We were a happy family.  
  
Life was so simple. When I was hungry, I ate. When I was tired, I slept. When I wanted something, I screamed and kicked until I got it. I didn't have to make decisions, I didn't have to think, didn't have to worry. Yet things couldn't always be this way, nothing ever can.  
  
I knew from an early age that I was different. Different than those village girls who played with dolls and were afraid of dirtying their frocks. I would long to know more about the things I heard and saw my mother and Auntie Morgause doing. Magic. I wanted knowledge. I yearned for it. I needed to know things, why the world was round, why we died, why water puts out fire. I craved it, and I read anything I could to learn as much as I possibly could. I was still so young, only six years old. Yet I needed to find things, learn what is what, and where is where. So that was why, when I heard that my Aunt Vivianne would be paying us a visit, I prepared myself the best that I could.  
  
I barely knew my Aunt Vivianne, I had never met her, except for the occasion of my birthing ceremony. All I knew about her was what I heard from m y mother and Aunt Morgause while I eavesdropped. I knew that Vivianne was a great and powerful woman, who's beauty was legendary, and who's intelligence none could match. I knew that she was some kind of a ruler of a distant magical land. I couln't wait to meet her. I hoped that she would help realise my dreams to be great and powerful. I knew that I was destined for more than a life as a house wife. I was going to challenge my fate, and even then I knew it. 


	3. Great Disapointment

I am Morgane le Fey  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We all prepared for Viviane, for she was an important woman. The manor was thoroughly cleaned, unfortunately with my help, vegetables were picked and fresh bread baked, and, much to my dismay and annoyance, Anna and I were fitted for new frocks. Why is it that it takes so long just to fit us for a dress? It's ridiculous. I had to waste many mornings sitting there like I was dead. To add to my impatience, the dressmakers complained that I fidgeted too much, and I was kept far longer than Anna. Damn Anna with all her patience and virtue, she was a great burden in later years...but I'm going too fast. When I saw my dress, I decided that it was all worth it to look my best in front of Aunt Viviane.  
  
The day soon came, and I was excited beyond belief, I could not understand how Anna could sit there still and perfect like a little china doll. I was constantly being reminded not to fidget or move, for I would rumple my dress. I couldn't help it. I was about to meet Auntie Viviane; a woman whom I hoped could help me realize my dream of greatness. The entire day no one did anything, everyone sat still and waiting, holding his or her breaths with apprehension, even nurse didn't budge. An hour went by. Two. Three. Four. After five hours had gone by, nurse got up and told us to go back to work. I was broken hearted. I had longed so much to meet Aunt Viviane, a woman I had heard so much about.  
  
"Come along now Morgane," said Nurse severely, "be a good little girl and go back to your embroidery, we must not waste the day moping about, there are things to be done."  
  
"But why isn't Viviane coming? You promised!"  
  
I shouted, it wasn't fair. Nurse, instead of chiding me like I was expecting, simply didn't utter a word, but I could tell she was displeased with Viviane. Ruler or no, Nurse thought she didn't have the right to make us wait.  
  
Just as we all started to bring out our daily tasks, I noticed something funny happening in the water basin.  
  
"Mama, look!"  
  
My mother came running and gazed into the water. She began to sing, singing a song in a language I did not recognize, but seemed familiar.  
  
"Gairti lochan bass, fala vun patin. Ka leigh ma bebit, tee masta bar datin. Corla, o Mona, cheec tonie dan hugh Viviane, Viviane, sin tak bonlugh."  
  
With her chanting the water began to churn, changing colors from blue to silver to green and back to blue. We all watched. Suddenly, mother stopped, and she looked at us with a smile on her face.  
  
"The Lady is here."  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter, I got kind of frustrated with it, I wasn't sure where to put what, and things like that that I'm sure you all don't want to hear about, right? Haha, don't answer that... Anyways, the next chapter, as you probably already guessed, you all get to meet Viviane! Yay! Just to warn you, if you have seen the movie 'Mists of Avalon' with Angelica Houston as Viviane, (why did they cast her as Viviane?????) well, MY Viviane is different! I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not....Hum, we'll just have to see!  
  
Snuffles 55: Yes, I know, I should slow it down, but trust me, there's going to be enough detail, and I really really really needed to get the story moving, because there is a lot more interesting things that are going to happen than Morgane's early years, which are basically full of treats and things, so I'm speeding up to where her life starts to change!  
  
Me Acorn and Sometimes Bananas: LOVED that quote, it was funny, it made me fall of my chair, and I almost broke something...the chair that is! Hahahah... Yeah, the spacing was weird, but I fixed it!  
  
Teigr: Thanks! Yeah, I really tried to show that she really wanted to learn the 'ancient arts', which helps her become the person she is!  
  
Michele: Hehe, thanks for bearing with me! 


	4. Meeting Viviane

I am Morgane le Fey  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"The Lady is here."  
  
I gasped, and I wasn't the only one. Even though we were all expecting her, we were all in shock that she was actually here. Father even looked surprised, I knew that he had only met Viviane once before, at his and Mother's wedding, and only for a moment.  
  
I noticed that the water in the basin was slowly returning to its normal content. I watched the silvers and greens swirl into oblivion, and with them came the sound of horse hooves. Clip clop clip clop. I ran to the window, and there she was. Alone and majestic, riding a snow-white stallion. I couldn't see her, much to my dismay, she was wearing a midnight blue cloak with silver symbols on it. I leaned far out to see her and to my great surprise, she looked up. I nearly tumbled down to my death. Never had I seen a face more beautiful. She had straight, shimmering blond hair that went down her back, snow-white skin, and her eyes... I recognized them to be the same as my own. Pure silver, odd eyes, nurse always said. I couldn't believe it; she had my eyes, my eyes.  
  
Then she lowered her head, and rode on to the manor entrance, far out of view. All of us ran to greet her. I reached the door, and just as I was about to open the door, it flew open of its own accord, and there she stood. She stared at us, her face full of intelligence, wisdom, and her eyes showed that she had seen many things in her lifetime. Cruelty, suffering, hatred, and revenge. Then my mother and aunt went over to her, welcoming their sister. Viviane greeted them coldly and silently. Then she stood there, gazing at each of us, as if looking for something. She apparently didn't find it in Father, though she did stop for a second in front of Nurse, and she most definitely didn't find it in Anna judging by her scornful face, though Anna, too immersed in looking her best, didn't notice. Then she stopped when she reached me.  
  
"So this is Morgane."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's our Morgane, smart little lass she is," said Father jovially.  
  
Viviane turned her gaze onto father. "So this is Geneth. My, my, Igraine, you certainly could have done better." She gave him a harsh look, making my father look puzzled, wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
We had dinner, and I just stared at Viviane, she mesmerized me. She was quite cold, she didn't talk much unless asked a question, and then she gave sharp, direct answers.  
  
That evening, I woke up near midnight because I heard voices. I gently tiptoed to where the voices where. I came to the living room where I saw mother, Aunt Morgause and Viviane deep in discussion. I couldn't hear anything, only mumbles. What they were saying, though I could not hear it, was this.  
  
"But I can't, I can't!" Mother shouted furiously, apparently upset by what Viviane was telling her.  
  
"Listen Igraine. Britain is falling apart. Without this sacrifice, Britain will be lost to the Ages. Soon, the King shall die, and instead of leaving your husband the King, as previously planned, a warrior shall be given the title. A man who's family is represented by the dragon. Now, you shall bear this man a son Igraine, and if you do not, this kingdom shall be lost forever."  
  
"But I can't," shouted Igraine. "I gave my vows to Geneth, I honor him, I can not betray him by being violated and bedded by another man other than my husband! No, this son I shall not bear. Britain shall fall, I do not care."  
  
"How can you be so selfish? You must! It has been seen, it has been foretold. This child shall change the stars, and if you do not bear him, all shall be lost, your precious Geneth, your children, yourself, everything."  
  
Here, Morgause stepped forwards. "I will bear him Viviane! I have no one to betray, let me seduce this future king; I want to do it! It's not fair, Igraine has everything, whereas I have nothing. Why can't this be my moment of glory?"  
  
"Shut up, you insolent excuse for a woman. You know very well that one can not take another's fate. How dare you presume to take this boon? I am ashamed to call thee sister."  
  
Morgause shrank back into the shadows, ashamed.  
  
I could still only hear mumbles, but then I felt something strange. My eyes started to go out of focus; I had to strain to see. Then everything started disappearing...everything was black...then I saw things...  
  
I shrieked, and fell to the ground. Viviane, Mother and Auntie rushed forwards. Viviane held me up, asking, what is it child, what do you see?  
  
"I see...death! And a...a...a red dragon. Fires...and blood!"  
  
I gasped, and buried myself in Mother's lap while she stroked my hair. Viviane looked at mother and Auntie, and said proudly,  
  
"She has the sight."  
  
* * *  
  
Hey! I hope you all liked it! Haha, I finally made a long chapter to satisfy you! Hope you enjoyed it! Now, I know that this part was a bit like 'Mists of Avalon,' but I assure you all, it is going to change a lot, I just liked to put it this way! Thanks for all your tremendous support, it means a lot! (Corny I know, but oh well, go with it, eh?)  
  
Me Acorn and Sometimes Banana: Well, I actually made the song up, but it comes back, not the song exactly but...well, I can't tell you! That would give some stuff away! Oh yes, I'm very evil...actually, not quite...never mind...I'm just a tad wee insane right now, don't mind me!  
  
Teigr: Hey! I hope you are happy with how Viviane turned out, I am! Oh, and about the song, just read what I wrote for 'Me Acorn and Sometimes Banana'. I'm so glad you liked the foreshadowing, I thought it was good too, not to 'toot my own horn' as my little sister says! Anna comes in later on, and this just helps explain her a bit!  
  
Snuffles 55: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for all your encouragement! 


	5. You can learn a lot from under a table

I am Morgane le Fey  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I didn't think much of what Viviane had said, or what they were discussing, I just wanted to go to sleep. But when I was in my bed, I couldn't sleep, so I just thought. What could it all have meant? What about my vision? Viviane had said that I had something called 'the sight', was I special? There were lots of things I didn't know. After a lot of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Viviane told us that we were all going to go see the King. I was ecstatic, I hadn't been out of the house for a long time. So Nurse helped Anna and I dress up in our best dresses and ribbons, for we were to attend a great banquet.  
  
Mother and Auntie Morgause dressed in gowns of the latest fashions, Mother in red and Morgause in green. Viviane's dress was the grandest of them all, made of something I had never seen before, and not at all like the dresses court women wore. It was silvery blue, and it was tight around her torso, then it billowed out below her stomach in a bell form, and strangely, it had no sleeves. The dress stopped over her breasts, displaying her snow- white arms and neck. Around her neck she had a simple chain of silver, from which hung a large, navy blue stone that seemed to move as she did. I wanted to be so much like her. She was exactly who I wanted to be, majestic, strong, and mysterious.  
  
It took a long time to reach the palace, Anna kept pinching me to keep me awake so that I wouldn't wrinkle my dress. We finally reached it, and we went into the hall. Never had I seen more people in my entire life! It was unbelievable, the entire hall, about the size of six rooms was entirely full with well-dressed important people.  
  
After we ate, Anna and I were sent outside to play. I knew that they were going to talk about something important, and I had no intention of not hearing about it. Anna, of course, went and sat down and began to play with a ball. I stuck back into the hall, no one noticed me for I was so tiny. I could slip in and out of them very easily. Then I saw mother coming, and I screeched and dove under a table. Fortunately for me, it was the same table mother, Auntie, Father, Viviane, the King and some other strange men went to sit down at. I grinned, I could listen all I wanted!  
  
They began to talk about boring things, such as money and the government. Then I heard something more fascinating.  
  
"I have now decided who is to be future king," the king said, "I am not going to be here much longer, and I have made my choice. Geneth, you are not to be king as previously planned." Mother let out a gasp, and father shook with anger. "Uther Pendragon shall be the new King."  
  
I froze. Pendragon...Pendragon...hum, where have I heard that name? I let it pass, and I listened some more. They continued to talk about politics and such, and I soon fell asleep. I awoke instants later, and climbed out from under the table. I was perplexed by the expression on my mother's face. She had the expression of complete adoration, sublime love, and peace. I wondered what she was staring at. I followed her gaze to a tall, broad, fairly handsome man. There was something about him that was familiar...He bent down to pick up a napkin on the stone floor.  
  
He had the markings of a great red dragon on his arm.  
  
* * * Hey! I know, I know, it was kinda short, but I wanted to try doing a bit of a cliff-hanger...I'm not sure if it worked or not... haha, you tell me!  
  
Teigr: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO POST UP CHAPTER 17??? Come on!!! I'm glad you liked this chapter, and I'm extremely happy that you liked Viviane! She is going to be much much much different than the Viviane of Mists of Avalon, trust me!  
  
Me Acorn and Sometimes Banana: First off, I'm sorry I don't spell your pen name right, my computer won't let me spell 'sometimes' without an 'e'. So, I'm extremely sorry, I know how annoying it is!!! Everyone mispells my name, Brooke, and it drives totally insane... Anyways, your party sounded like fun.  
  
Mel: Did you get my email? I answered your comments in it. If not tell me, and I'll send ya another! Luv ya tons, and can't wait till the summer!  
  
Please go read some of my other stories, it means a lot to me! Thanks Teigr, you are my best reviewer along with Mel! Luv you guys! 


	6. Something is terribly wrong

I am Morgane le Fey  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Uther Pendragon stepped outside with my mother, and I followed. (Did you really think I would pass up a chance like that? Never!) I could hear them talk, but I didn't understand what it was about. Something about something else, and then someone did some other thing. I soon got bored and left. What I missed was this.  
  
"Lady, I felt it, and you must feel it as well. We were meant to be together. You and I. I want you, and you want me. I know it. Come away with me now, and we may be happy forever more." Uther spoke with much conviction.  
  
"No! I cannot milord, I have pledged my undying love to the Duke of Cornwall, and I must stay true to him. I am sorry. I do not feel anything for you sire," Igraine spoke while her lips quivered. Oh, how she wished she could leave with him and be happy! She had never loved Geneth, but he had provided her with love and shelter. A love that she could not return. Yet here it was, plain as day, her true love, and she could not go to him. Life was cruel, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was simply a woman, and even one with power was still regarded lowly.  
  
"I love you, and I am sorry, Lady, but you shall not here the last of me, not until I get what I want. I always get what I want in the end." He looked at her, and extended his right hand to take hers. As he did this, Igraine shook. She turned white, she had seen it. He had the mark of a red dragon on his arm, the sign. The dragon Morgane had seen, the mark of the man she must submit to so that she could bear the man whom would raise Britain.  
  
She ran and ran, before she could turn and go with him.  
  
Meanwhile, I was with Nurse, begging to go home, I was tired. We finally did much to my satisfaction. That night, I could hear mother and father fighting. Yelling and cursing, it scared me so much I could not sleep. I could hear father saying things like:  
  
"Dishonoring my name," "You devilish whore," "You are nothing but a conniving witch like your sisters," "How dare you go behind my back and betray me," all sorts of evil things. Most words I did not understand, but I could tell that it had something to do about the dragon sir, something was not right...  
  
That morning, father said nothing; he just left quickly, while mother sat down quietly, crying into her porridge. We tried to comfort her, but Aunt Morgause told us to leave her alone, to her own thoughts. I went out to play in the glen with some of my village friends, and as we had started a lovely game of bottle-grass, I saw my mother. She was lying on the fresh grass in a plain woolen gown, lying next to a pond of clear water. I came up behind her to see what made her smile, and then my mother got up and threw a pebble in the water causing the image to scatter. But it was too late. I had seen it. I knew.  
  
She was in love with the Dragon Man; it was his face in the pond smiling up at her. I looked at the face in disgust; he was an idiot, a fool, and a blunder. I hated the truth; I wanted to believe that my mother loved my father. But it wasn't so. She was in love with that oaf.  
  
I was still quite young, only 7 and I did not understand much about love, only that it made perfectly reasonable people act like fools. I did not see what it was good for, it only ended in unhappiness and desperation.  
  
I thought that nothing could get worse, my young life was shattered, my mother was not the strong, powerful woman I had wanted to be for so long. She was just a silly woman, who cared only of her own feelings. I was disgusted, she lay here pondering evil thoughts about a man other than her husband while my father worked hard to keep us together. I wanted nothing more to do with her. Yet little did I know that I would soon regret those words, and that things did indeed get worse. The next night was when it happened.  
  
I learned from the little things I learned from nurse and the servants that Father hated Uther Pendragon, as did I. Mother floated about in her own dreams, whispering his name and revelling in thoughts of him. I looked at her pityingly. She did nothing but daydream. She had no meaning.  
  
I went to bed that night, unaware of what the next day would bring.  
  
That night, there was a terrible battle, one that I knew nothing about.  
  
Here is what happened.  
* The Duke of Cornwall thought that Uther Pendragon was sleeping with his wife, and he felt that it was his duty to slay him in order to protect the rights of his family name. Yet what he did not know was that far across the mountains, deep into the mists, in a land of mystical and magical beings, Viviane called to Uther, warning him of the coming challenge. Uther surprised the Duke, and slay him six times in the heart, relishing every minute, knowing that he could finally take what he wanted. After he had done this, he looked up, and saw a true wonder. There stood a beautiful woman, with blue light around her. She told him that she would help him get what he wanted. He nodded silently, overcome with happiness and triumph.  
* I woke that morning, and I heard that there had been a great fight that night. My heart skipped a beat, was father alright? I ran to my window, and there he was, riding in. I was happy. I ran down, and he hugged me. I looked at his arm, smiling. Then I saw it. The red dragon. I stopped in my tracks, too shocked to do anything. Then my mother greeted him, and he led her to their room. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
~*END OF FITH CHAPTER~*  
  
Hey! I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Anyways, next chapter will be quite different, I'm warning you now, I regret to say that it will have some sex in it, much as I would rather leave it out. I can't however, because, strange as though it may seem, it is extremely important. It won't be sickening, don't worry, just...You'll see. My rating will change for sure. 


End file.
